Various types of vertically-adjustable support structures exist for supporting pavers and the like. One particularly successful design is that shown in AU 760000 which is marketed by the applicant of the present application under the “VersiPave” trade mark. AU 760000 discloses four wedge-like support blocks distributed around a base plate. The wedge-like support blocks define inclined surfaces which define teeth. Chocks may be located at different positions and heights on the inclined surfaces. The chocks have an upper surface on which a paver may be supported and an inclined lower support surface which defines teeth which inter-engage with the teeth of the support blocks. The main drawback of existing vertically-adjustable support structures is the limited range of adjustment they provide, in some cases as little as 10 mm or so. This problem can be addressed by placing extenders underneath the support structures to provide additional height, although this has the disadvantage of requiring a further component.
The present invention aims to provide a improved vertically-adjustable support structure which can provide a greater degree of vertical adjustment.
Any discussion of documents, acts, materials, devices, articles or the like which has been included in the present specification is not to be taken as an admission that any or all of these matters form part of the prior art base or were common general knowledge in the field relevant to the present disclosure as it existed before the priority date of each claim of this application.
Throughout this specification the word “comprise”, or variations such as “comprises” or “comprising”, will be understood to imply the inclusion of a stated element, integer or step, or group of elements, integers or steps, but not the exclusion of any other element, integer or step, or group of elements, integers or steps.